imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph van den Berg
Joseph's profile: '''NAME:''' Joseph van den Berg '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Male '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight but not completely sure though, slightly curious for men as well. '''OCCUPATION:''' Student & works in dogs + cats' pension '''LOOKS:''' Joseph is overweight but not extremely fat yet but because he's tall it's less visible. He does have a round face and fat stomach though, which does catch people's attention. He has a rosy skin, brown eyes and a mixture of light brown and dark blond hair, funny smile. Actor: Jesse James [url]https://archive.is/20131014012249/z.about.com/d/movies/1/0/X/X/6/amty9b.jpg[/url] '''PERSONALITY:''' Very sweet, naive and as loyal as a dog to his friends and family, Joseph is a very good friend. Having been bullied from 3rd to 9th grade has affected him though, he is still naive but on the other hand not very trusting of new people also. He used to be very cheerful and funny until he got bullied for 6 years, now he's more quiet and afraid to look bad in front of others. The only place where he feels more comfortable is at the dance department where he's in ballroom dancing. His reputation is as the shy but gentle giant ballroom and movie geek. He also loves videogames, manga and anime and has so many mangas at home that he can barely store it. He is close to Manuel and Harry. He roleplays a lot with them and can talk to them about anime a lot. He also often is seen being in his own little world playing videogames or RPG's online or by dancing. '''LIKES:''' Working, dogs and cats, detective novels (huge fan of Arthur Conan Doyle), ballroom dancing, listening to singer-songwriter/folk music, playing video games, reading and collecting mangas, watching animes. '''DISLIKES:''' Blood, arrogant people, bullies, people who only care for looks, his friends or family getting in trouble, food drenching in its own fat and he hates to wear dirty clothing. '''STRENGTHS:''' He can stay calm in tough situations, technical, loyal and will always try not to leave someone by himself, analyzing, book smarts, excellent balance and strong legs because of the dancing. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Can't run for a long time, needs a weapon to deal great damage, emotionally unstable. He can also be a bit of a pushover since he's afraid to get ditched or bullied once again and doesn't really have a will of his own. '''FEARS:''' Fire, school bullies, getting bullied or abandoned, being alone in the dark. He also is afraid of eating food or drinking something that is tainted and he will rather throw something away in doubt then just eat. He also is afraid of getting even more fat. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Very close with Harry, Harriet and Manuel and if able he finds the time to roleplay with Jennie. '''FAMILY:''' Mother Karin (45), father Geert (47), older sister Andie (18), three dogs. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' Joseph is such a sweet guy normally but when he snaps, it can go completely the other way and he will blindly attack people and other then with Harry and Manuel and maybe Chloe, he won't see the difference between friend and foe anymore. He will threaten and blindly attack but someone might be able to talk him out of it. However, facing a school bully he will probably just attack. '''OTHER:''' He has an older sister Andie who is 18 and in college, he sometimes uses English and Dutch words in the same sentence because at home, most of the time the family still speak Dutch. He does not have the ugly Dutch accent though, his English is excellent. During the Program: Joseph is described as chubby, kind-hearted, geeky and otaku. In the classroom he is only seen being scared and freaking out when Evan's head falls down in front of him, Manuel, Harry and Connor. He leaves while making a cross and praying to himself, revealing that he's a Christian but unlike Simon he will stay true to his religion. His demise: